


Leather Opera

by Vox (Meislovely)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drinking, Drummer Yang, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Silly dance parties, Singer Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meislovely/pseuds/Vox
Summary: “Wait.” Ren narrowed her eyes at Weiss for a moment. “She can do it.”“What do you mean?” Pyrrha asked, skeptical.“She’s a singer. A good one. Got my mom tickets to one of her concerts last year.”That was… vague. But Ren hadn’t steered her wrong yet, she was willing to take his word for it. It would’ve been a pain to not be paid for the show anyhow. “Well, welcome to the band Weiss.”





	Leather Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Moonwatcher13

Weiss pushed through the door of Raven’s Roost, nose wrinkling as the smell of stale beer and sweat hit her in the face. She made her way across the crowded dance floor to find a seat at the bar. With the smell being an exception, the low light and laid back conversations on the edge of her awareness put her frayed nerves at ease the moment she sat down.

“What can I get ya?”

Weiss blinked, looking up at the bartender. She had expected a longer wait with how crowded it was. The woman shot her a dazzling smile, lilac eyes focusing on her with an intensity that made Weiss take an extra second to answer. “I’ll just have whatever’s on tap.”

As she went to fill the glass, Weiss spied her name tag; Yang. The glass was placed in front of her and she set the money on the counter, taking a long sip. 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Yang asked.

Weiss shook her head, “And here I thought I fit in.”

Lilac eyes looked her up and down and Yang leaned on the counter. “With that outfit, you look more like you’re about to go to a nightclub or a fancy party.”

Weiss looked down at herself. The white leather jacket still felt a bit foreign, despite how long she’d been wearing it to dives and dingy bars between concerts. Paired with the skirt and stockings, Weiss could see how it differed from the rest of the people there. She shrugged, “Are you with the fashion police?”

“I have a lot of jobs, but that isn’t one of them.” Yang laughed.

“Jack of all trades, master of none?”

“I like to think I’ve mastered bartending.”

“Yet you’re here talking to me during happy hour.”

“You’ve always gotta make time to talk to a pretty lady.” Yang tossed her a wink.

Weiss hid a smile behind her glass, “I wondered why I was taking time to talk to you.”

“Well aren’t you a charmer!”

“I have my moments.” Weiss glanced over at the dark stage on the far end of the room. “When does the band play?”

Yang took to arranging some of the glasses under the counter, “Twenty minutes. You sticking around stranger?”

“It’s Weiss.” Weiss’ eyes followed her, but she had to look away when they caught on the way her uniform strained against her biceps. “And I think I will, I’ve heard good things about them.”

“You have?” A wide grin spread across Yang’s face, “Well, I hope it lives up to expectation.”

Another customer waved Yang over and she left with a smile and a wink that made Weiss a bit hot in the face.

When the stage lights flicked on and the crowd started hollering, Weiss was feeling a lot warmer with another beer half empty in front of her. She turned in her seat to face the stage, leaning back against the bar as the band set up.

The band had already sparked her curiosity, but seeing Yang sit down behind the drumset certainly had her attention.

 

Yang beat her drums, grinning as the crowd bobbed and jumped along. They only did covers of more popular songs, but it made her chest hum with warmth to see everyone enjoying it so much.

The only hitch was their singer. Emerald was singing with her usual passion, throwing herself into every word, but sweat practically dripped off of her. It was obvious to the rest of them that she was in pain. They’d said as much before they started playing, but she refused any offers to take the night off. Now she looked like she was just hanging on by a thread.

Yang shared a look with Pyrrha and Ren, but continued to play through the knot of concern in her stomach.

They had only finished a couple songs when Emerald started flagging. Yang jumped out from behind her drum set, making it in time to catch Emerald when she swayed.

“You okay Em?”

Emerald only groaned, clutching her stomach. Yang looked up finding that Pyrrha was already on the phone and having an ambulance sent. She was glad -not for the first time- that the bar was so close to the hospital. The paramedics were there in only a few minutes and took her out in a stretcher.

“What do we do now?” Yang asked, eyes lingering on the door Em had been carried out. They said that it was probably just her appendix, but she couldn’t help the nagging worry.

“I guess we pack up, try again another day.” Pyrrha sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. “As much as I’d like to keep playing, we just can’t do it without a singer.”

“I could help with that.”

Yang turned, eyes widening as Weiss pushed through to get to the stage. She hadn’t seen her move from her spot at the bar all night. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” She murmured. As nice as the offer was, that thought of having a random person in a bar sing for their band didn’t sound promising.

“Wait.” Ren narrowed her eyes at Weiss for a moment. “She can do it.”

“What do you mean?” Pyrrha asked, skeptical.

“She’s a singer. A good one. Got my mom tickets to one of her concerts last year.”

That was… vague. But Ren hadn’t steered her wrong yet, she was willing to take his word for it. It would’ve been a pain to not be paid for the show anyhow. “Well, welcome to the band Weiss.”

After going over the set list -trimmed to exclude songs that Weiss didn’t know the words to- they were back on stage and ready to get the show going again.

“Sorry for the hold up everyone.” Yang announced over the mic, “Next we’ll be playing Misery, by Maroon 5.”

And with that, she retreated to her drum set and they began to play.

Ren wasn’t wrong. Weiss’ voice was crystal clear and smoother than an iced over pond. The only problem was that it was  _ too _ smooth,  _ too _ clear. She sang every note perfectly, but not passionately. They finished the song with a crowd full of clapping. Clapping wasn’t what they were looking for.

Before the next song, Yang gave Weiss’ arm a tug and led her over to the other side of the stage as the audience went back to drinking and chatting.

Weiss took one look at her face before her shoulders went rigid, eyebrows knit together. “What is it?”

Yang looked for a tactful way to say it, failed, and simply said, “You’re practically emotionless out there.” Weiss bristled, and Yang backtracked, “Don’t get me wrong, your singing is perfect - but that’s the problem.”

“...Pardon?”

“You don’t have to sing every note perfectly. I know we’re a cover band, but you’ve got to make it your own. Get emotional, get passionate, get sloppy if you need to.” Yang tapped her chest, “You have to light a fire in there and make sure everyone knows about it. They don’t care how it sounds -half of them are piss drunk- they care about how it feels.”

Yang didn’t think she’d seen anyones face go through so many emotions at once. Weiss went from offended, to mad, to thoughtful, then -finally- to a small smirk. “I think I can do that.”

Yang let out a breath. That went better than she expected.

“Alright, let’s go show ‘em that fire.”

Yang sat down at her drum set, answering Pyrrha and Ren’s curious looks with a smile. Ren switched to his acoustic guitar and began to play the next song.

“Lately I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep,   
Dreaming about the things that we could be.   
But baby I’ve been, I’ve been praying hard,   
Said no more counting dollars; We’ll be counting stars.”

It was already a 180 of what she had done in the last song. Weiss’ voice took on a lower tone, louder with a hint of rough grit. 

Pyrrha and Yang took their cue to come in with the drums and bass, pounding out a steady rhythm for Ren and Weiss to work their magic.

“I see this life like a swinging vine, swing my heart across the line.   
In my face is flashing signs, seek it out and ye shall find.

Old, but I’m not that old. Young, but I’m not that bold.   
I don’t think the world is sold on just doing what we’re told.”

Weiss gripped the microphone, taking it off it’s stand to pace closer to the audience.

“I feel something so right doing the wrong thing.   
I feel something so wrong doing the right thing.   
I couldn’t lie, couldn’t lie, couldn’t lie:   
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive”

Her foot stomped in the rhythm of Yang’s drums as she swung into the chorus and Yang felt her chest fill up with something wild and hot and fluttering.

“I feel the love, and I feel it burn down this river every turn.   
Hope is a four letter word. Make that money, watch it burn.   
Old, but I’m not that old. Young, but I’m not that bold.   
I don’t think the world is sold on just doing what we’re told.

Everything that drowns me makes me want to fly.”

Pyrrha and Ren joined in after the chorus, voices harmonizing in the background of the bridge. The crowd joined too, all who knew the words making their own unique, discordant harmony. Yang couldn’t see Weiss’ face, but she could see that way she stood a little taller and sang a little louder.

And, when it was over, the crowd erupted into cheers and whistles, feet pounding and hands raised. Yang was sure she heard glass break somewhere.  _ That _ was more like it.

It didn’t stop there, the bar pounding and singing and dancing along with them until they sang their last song and got off the stage.

 

Weiss’ breath fogged up the air in front of her as soon as she pushed through the doors, Yang following after her. She tugged her jacket tighter around herself, hoping to fend off the cold. After a few rounds on the house they had all finally been kicked out so the owner could close up, though most of the customers had already gone home.

“Emerald is doing alright.” Yang turned her phone towards Weiss. It had a picture of their lead singer in a hospital bed with the caption ‘I lived bitch’. That drew a chuckle out of Weiss. As funny as it was, it was nice to see Yang’s shoulders relax just a bit more. It was sweet, how much she cared for her friends.

“Are you staying far from here?”

Weiss shook her head, “A couple blocks away.”

“I’ll walk you home.” Yang held out an arm, and -after only a moment of hesitation- Weiss took it and they started down the street.

“So you sing for a living?” Yang asked. “You did pretty great tonight.”

Weiss nodded, “Mainly opera. I play piano too sometimes.”

Weiss took in the dim lights of the city around them. They weren’t as bright as her hometown, but that was nice. It felt nice to just be somewhere else for a while before it was off to another city, in another high class concert hall for people to flash their wealth in. Just being somewhere else felt less stifling, less uncomfortable. It felt nice.

It helped that she had Yang’s arm to clutch onto like a lifeline. All passion and kindness with a dazzling smile to boot.

“What about you? You play drums, but you bartend too?”

“Yeah. Between bartending, we practice and play a few gigs around town. Usually at The Raven’s Roost though, we get pretty steady work there.”

“Why not just play with the band? You all play well enough that you should be able to make a good income without bartending.”

“Need the money.” Yang shrugged, “Gotta make sure my little sis has enough money to get through nursing school.”

Yang came to a stop, looking up, “Here we are.”

Like many good things, it was over far too soon. She looked up at the hotel, at least three stories higher than the buildings around it. She vaguely remembered her agent apologizing profusely for not booking one in a nicer part of town, but Weiss couldn’t even pretend to be mad. It certainly felt a lot more cozy than silk sheets and 300 channels on a tv she didn’t use. Just as lonely though.

“Here we are.” Weiss echoed.

She didn’t want to go up and spend another night with a lonely bottle of vodka and a silent room. Weiss lingered, hands still on Yang’s arm. Then, hesitantly, “Would you… Like to come up?”

There was an anxiety filled beat before a smile lit Yang’s face. “Yeah!”

Weiss ignored the concierge's stare as they made their way to the elevator. The slow ride up gave her far too much time to think. Inviting Yang up had been a spur of the moment decision, now she was at loss.

The elevator dinged and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“You alright?” Yang asked, eyebrows knit together.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” She said unconvincingly, leading the way to her room. It was just as barren and immaculate as she left it. Plain beige walls and generic paintings with plush white carpet.

Yang, however, let out a whistle as she walked right in. “Wow, I’ve only seen hotels like this in the movies.”

“There are some a lot nicer.” Weiss commented, a bit of her anxiety draining at the way Yang made herself right at home, shoes kicked off by the door and already fiddling with the stereo in the corner.

Soon, a bouncing tune came on over the speakers as Weiss shrugged off her jacket and set her shoes neatly next to Yang’s.

“This looks fancy.”

Weiss glanced over at the bottle of champagne that Yang was eyeing. “It was a gift, you can open it if you want.” She slipped the tie out of her hair, letting out a sigh when it fell around her shoulders and down her back.

Hearing the pop of a cork, she wandered over to the liquor cabinet to fetch some champagne glasses. They only had time to fill them, clink them together, and take a sip before another song came on. This one had a deep, thrumming bassline that Weiss could feel in her chest.

“Oh, I love this song!” Yang hollered. Weiss was suddenly glad that the walls were relatively soundproof.

Yang took her hand and before she knew it, she was holding back giggles as they bounced and strut and skipped their way around the room in what could  _ loosely _ be considered a dance. Weiss had no idea how she could do something so silly so carelessly, but chalked it up to the infectious energy that Yang radiated. 

It went on for countless songs and late into the night, drinking and dancing. It sapped the weight from Weiss’ shoulders and the stiffness from her spine., leaving her pleasantly bubbly. Even when they bumped into each other and collapsed in a heap on the floor, Weiss stifled giggles in Yang’s neck, not even making an effort to get up.

“I’m glad to see that you finally relaxed.” A warm hand worked the muscles in her back, turning them to jelly.

Weiss let out a groan and rested her head on Yang’s shoulder. “It’s hard not to with you around.”

Yang let out a chuckle, full of life and warmth. Weiss _ wanted _ that warmth. Without a proper way to express that sentiment, she planted her hands on either side of Yang’s head and lifted herself just enough to press their lips together. There was hardly a pause before Yang’s lips pressed back, moving together and filling Weiss with that energy, that fire. She wanted more of it. She wanted more of Yang until it filled her to the brim.

Her hands came up to press against soft cheeks, trailing down Yang’s defined neck and strong shoulders. “Wait.”

Weiss pulled back, watching lilac eyes flutter open.

“Have you had too much to drink?”

Weiss paused for a moment, considering. Despite the pleasant buzzing that seemed to fill every corner of her body, she knew what she was doing and what she wanted. She was glad her alcohol tolerance had some kind of use.

“I’m fine. Are you?”

A wide grin split Yang’s face. “I’m good.” She wiggled a bit under Weiss,. “We might want to move to the bed though.”

Weiss let a giggle slip out, pushing herself to her feet and helping Yang up so they could stumble their way over to the bed, made harder by Weiss pressing her lips to Yang’s again. She was really starting to love kissing her.

A light nudge was all it took for Yang to fall back onto the bed with another wave of chuckles. That was strange. Usually, laughter wasn’t something Weiss would hear in such an intimate situation, but this was good. This was  _ fun _ . The revelation had another bubbly giggle escaping her, even as she crawled up to straddle Yang’s hips.

Weiss licked her lips, pausing briefly to appreciate the sight of Yang under her, an image she was sure would stay with her for a very long time. Bright golden hair splayed out over the sheets, kiss bruised lips tempting Weiss to lean back down. 

“You’re gorgeous.” The words came unbidden. If she wasn’t so full of pleasant feelings and sweet champagne, she would be embarrassed.

Yang smiled up at her, hands finding their way to her thighs to tease at the edge of her stockings. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, even as a grin pulled at her lips.

The smell of champagne and beer and something  _ smoky _ filled Weiss’ head when she pressed her lips to Yang’s neck, making them both groan. Her hands sunk to tuck under Yang’s shirt, pressing into the warm skin of her sides and stomach. A sharp breath hissed between her teeth at the contrast of hard muscle and soft skin she found there, feeling the peaks and dips and pressing into her sides.

Yang’s hips jolted again, but much harder this time. Weiss let out a muffled noise of panic as she was nearly flung off like she was on a mechanical bull.

Yang pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle a bout of giggles, “Sorry, that tickled.”

A mischievous smirk worked its way onto Weiss’ face, “What? You mean  _ this _ .” She pressed into Yang’s sides again. Yang laughed and squirmed, drawing a laugh from Weiss too before she finally stopped.

“You’re sneaky!” Yang huffed, giggles tapering off.

“You’re just fun to tease.” Weiss shot back, tugging at the hem of Yang’s shirt. “Can you-”

“Oh, yeah!”

Yang leaned up and Weiss took the chance to pull the shirt up, only having to fumble with it for a moment before it was over her head and thrown onto their makeshift dance floor with her bra following closely after. 

Weiss tried not to stare, but - _ goodness _ \- Yang was a sight to behold.

Weiss’ mouth returned, this time at her collarbone, tongue and teeth tasting the sweat and skin and something that she could only identify as  _ Yang _ . It trailed down to press a kiss between her breasts. When Weiss slowly kissed her way to a nipple, Yang jolted and gasped, hands squeezing a bit harder at her thighs.

Weiss braced a hand on her hip, pausing for a moment to look up. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s great. Don’t stop.”

Weiss smiled against her skin, attention returning to the task at hand. She took her time as much as she could. As much as she wanted to savor and memorise Yang’s body, she didn’t want to tease her for too long. Her chest was already shuddering, hips twisting and grinding against Weiss in a way that was more than a little distracting.

She worked her way down, taking a maybe a bit more time on the rigid muscles of her stomach than was necessary. Finally, her fingers found their way to undoing her belt and pants. With a few swift tugs, they were tossed away. After a brief moment to appreciate that Yang’s underwear matched her eyes, they joined her pants. It took an extreme effort on her part not to blurt out more compliments. Her face must’ve given her away, judging by the smirk Yang was sending her.

She sank to her knees, marveling at the powerful thighs framing her head and running her fingers along them to watch the goosebumps that rose in their wake. Lips soon followed, pressing and feeling muscles and tendons jump in anticipation.

Her impatience got the better of her. She pressed a kiss to Yang’s clit, framed perfectly by a halo of golden hair. Yang’s hips bucked and she let out a sharp groan that was beyond gratifying. Weiss gripped her hips in an effort to keep them still, setting her tongue upon Yang with delight. Every moan and stuttered breath, every time Yang’s back arched off the bed, filled Weiss with that hot to the touch feeling. Yang came with her thighs squeezed around Weiss’ head, hands gripping white strands tightly.

Weiss rubbed at her shivering thighs, resting her head against one as she waited for Yang’s breathing to settle. Her aching knees protested as she crawled up to press their bodies together. The warmth seeped into her cool skin and pulled a hum from her lips, even as they pressed against Yang’s in a slow, indulgent kiss.

She shivered at the feel of hands trailing down her back to give her ass an appreciative squeeze. Yang’s lips had kept her too preoccupied to remember just how needy and hot she felt, to remember that she was still  _ fully dressed _ .

She sat up to pull her shirt off, hips giving a slight jerk when Yang’s hands followed it up. The callouses scratched ever so slightly, not enough to hurt, just enough to make her bite her lip. She couldn’t help but press into them when they reached her breasts, kneading and pressing gently. Where Weiss had been all intoxicating fire, Yang pressed with a subtle warmth.

They slid down to Weiss’ hips, her mouth quick to replace them. The fire in Weiss’ stomach was nearly unbearable, coming out in whimpers and hurried whispers. Not a second too late, fingers squeezed between her thighs under her skirt to press against the damp surface of her underwear. She buried her face in Yang’s neck to stifle a particularly loud groan, gripping her shoulders.

Finally Weiss pulled back a fraction to pull them off, gasping quietly when the fingers returned immediately, rubbing slow, rhythmic circles against her clit.

“That’s it.” Yang’s honey voice soothed, “Does that feel good?”

Weiss nodded quickly, not even trying to muffle the moan that came with Yang’s fingers pushing in slowly, letting her adjust. She sank onto Yang’s fingers until the stretch was almost painful and her palm was pressed snug against her clit.

Yang’s lips left searing hot kisses all over her neck as her hips moved. Weiss was caught between wanting to rush and draw it out to wring every bit of pleasure she could get, settling for a steady rhythm in the middle. Yang moved with her hips, not trying to still or stop them, murmuring soft words in her ear that were just out of her reach.

Weiss came with a staggered breath, squeezing around the unwavering fingers still thrusting inside of her. The palm grinding against her clit and soft lips at her ear made everything else turn to warm static.

When it started to become too much, Yang slowed to a stop letting her catch her breath a little before withdrawing.

“You alright?”

Weiss gave a nod, catching her breath a bit more before trying to speak. Even then, her voice rasped and caught. “Fantastic.”

Yang chuckled, rubbing up and down Weiss’ back. Her skin was cooling quickly in the aftermath and the warmth had Weiss melting against her with a sigh. 

This was much better than coming up alone.

 

Music and buzzing reached Yang’s ears as she woke. Her eyes cracked open, squinting at the beam of light shining through the window and directly into her face. Pins and needles ran up the arm that was pinned under Weiss’ slumbering body.

The music stopped for a moment, but restarted. The phone on the nightstand lit up.

“Weiss.” She murmured, wiggling under her, “Weiss, your phone.”

Weiss grumbled and flailed an arm out to snatch up her phone, opening one eye to glare at it. With a huff, she turned it off, tossed it back onto the nightstand, and flopped over Yang.

The movement brought precious circulation back to her arm and she flexed it a few times to fend off the remaining numbness. “Not important?”

“Not important enough to give up such a good pillow.” Weiss tucked her head into Yang’s neck with a yawn.

Yang was content to lie in in the soft blankets, comfortable and drifting in and out of sleep with the warm body against hers.

“We smell awful.” Weiss rasped, after a while.

Yang let out a sleepy laugh. “Shower?”

Weiss nodded and they dragged themselves and each other out of bed to lurch towards the bathroom. The shower was quiet, but comfortable. Yang washed her cherry red lipstick off Weiss’ chest, and Weiss traced fingertips over the marks she left on Yang’s neck.

Clean and dressed, but still lethargic, Weiss flopped onto the bed with a groan. “Drinking that much was a mistake.”

Yang ambled over to rub her back. “I can pick us up some coffee and breakfast?”

Weiss gave another groan, more enthusiastic this time.

Yang laughed and pulled on her coat, leaning down to press a kiss to Weiss’ head. With that, she left in search of food and caffeine. 

Luckily, there was a small coffee shop in the lobby. She picked up two tall cups and some donuts, swiping some sugar and creamer packages before taking her loot back up to the room.

A slew of angry words met her when she opened the door - not at her, but at the phone Weiss held in a white-knuckle grip. She crept in, setting the coffee and donuts down on the small table that had been moved aside the night before. The phone call only took long enough for Yang to mix three creams and five sugars into her coffee. 

Weiss tossed her phone on the bed, pressing a hand to her face and letting out a loud groan. Yang’s arms snaked around her waist and gave her a squeeze.

“Everything alright?”

“I missed my flight.” She leaned back against Yang. “My agent is livid, my fans are livid, everyone is livid, and I am  _ tired _ .”

“You know what always help me out when I’m feeling like that?”

“What?”

With a sly smile, Yang’s hands darted to Weiss’ sides and tickled her  _ mercilessly _ . Weiss gave a yelp and squirmed, giggling and slapping ineffectively at Yang’s hands. When Yang finally stopped, Weiss was curled into a little giggly ball in her arms. “That’s payback for last night.”

Weiss chuckled and shook her head. “Fine. But I smell coffee and I’m sure it will do me a lot of good too.”

Yang handed it over, marvelling at how Weiss could drink it black.

“When do you have to leave?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.” She looked a lot calmer after downing half of her cup. “I’d like it if you showed me around town while I’m here.”

Yang winced, scratching her neck. “I don’t know, I have to be to work later tonight. I can’t really call in, I need the money.” Unfortunately, putting Ruby through school was more important than hanging out with a beautiful singer all day.

Weiss shrugged, smirking. “Then I’ll hire you as a tour guide. I pay very well. You can even have benefits for the day. Medical, dental, 401k, you name it.” 

Yang laughed, feeling a bit of weight off her shoulders. It’d be nice to have a day to relax and walk around town, even better with Weiss along.

“Can’t say no to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! You can find me at meislovely on tumblr.


End file.
